Long Forgotten
by CassandraC17
Summary: Cassie Calabri is a normal 21 year old, starting out her new life in the Kingdom of Charles. Memories of the past linger in Cassie's mind, waiting to be solved. Will a certain prince help her uncover her memories? Or will they stay long forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My lovely readers! I see you've stumbled upon my 1st fanfiction, I hope you read it and enjoy my writing!  
****I felt that Prince Joshua didn't have a lot of fanfics so I decided to make one, _Why the hell not, right?_  
He's my hubby and I love him.**

**Please Review! I love getting feed back.**

**Warning: As you can see I tend to curse sometimes in my writing ^ prime example right up there, so the fanfic will most certainly contain some profound language. If you're not comfortable with that I recommend not reading any further. **

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEM EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Joshy, we have to hurry!"

"Cassie, wait up!"  
Two children, one six years old, the other 9, both ran down a field.  
"Look there they are!" The little girls eyes were filled with delight as she watched the fish swim up a small stream. The older boy came up beside her, his face showing curiosity.

"W-What is this?" "It's the salmon run, silly!" The girl said while grabbing the boy and dragging him into the shallow stream.  
"W-Wait C-Cassie!" The sound of the boy's cry scared the fish, making them scatter away from their legs. "Shhh! You'll scare the fish!" The little girl, still holding on to the boys hand, pointed to the water.

The salmon were brushing their slimy skin against their legs causing a fit of giggles to escape the two. "Isn't this fun Joshy?" The little girl looked up at the boy, staring into his purple irises. The boys face turned a slight hue of pink. Casting his eyes away from the girl he replied "Y-Yeah I guess."  
The boy ran his free hand through his purple locks, "You know Cassie, this is the last time I'll be seeing you." The little girls eyes widened, "W-What? But I want you to stay!" The little girls eyes were starting to brim with tears. The boy hugged the girl to his chest, stroking her long brown hair.

"You knew I had to leave sometime right? I'm leaving my parents as well, so don't think I'm leaving just you." The boys face filled with sadness. "I'll miss you Cass."  
The girl gripped onto the boys shirt, "I-I'll miss you too."

At this time another young boy came running towards the duo. He had purple eyes like the other boy but his short hair was light brown. "Joshua, your parents are calling for you." The light-brown haired boy said. "Alright Jan, thanks."

The purpled haired boy looked down at the little girl for the last time and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll never forget you Cassie, we'll be best friends forever!" With that he walked off with the other purpled eyed boy.  
The little girl let her tears fall as she watched the two boys figures slowly disappear from her sight.

* * *

15 years later

The sun shone bright above the pristine kingdom of Charles. Enveloping me in a blanket of warmth, easing away any coldness that was in my body. 'Well better get started on these boxes.' I thought as I walked away from the now opened window in my new apartment.  
The first box I opened contained my portfolio of my designs, with the name 'Cassie Calabri' typed out on the front cover. It contained the criteria needed to join Jean Pierre's fashion company.

I tossed it aside,_ 'I don't need it anyway, I already got the phone call saying I was declined.'_  
I let out a sigh, that was my dream for a long time. To become one of Jean Pierre's top fashion designers, little did I know my fantasy would come crashing down.  
I'm hopeless really, who would want someone to work for them whose inexperienced and a klutz. Luckily I have enough money saved up to at least survive without a job for a little while.

_'Dammit, sitting here won't get anything done!'_ I pushed aside anything that was on my mind and focused on the task at hand. After a long 4 hours of cleaning and unpacking I finally finished. My apartment wasn't the greatest but it wasn't the worst either. It was perfect for a jobless twenty-one year old.  
Now, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to take a walk and try to find a grocery store along the way. I put on some black jeans, a beige tank-top with a black leather jacket to go over it, and a pair of black wedges. I fixed my hair into a messy ponytail and put on my necklace that I've had since I was a little girl.

The necklace was given to myself by my parents before they passed away when I was a baby. I was then transferred to a orphanage in the kingdom of Dres-Van, to where I was raised by the ladies who worked at there. My memory's of being a child were hard to remember, and it caused my mind a great deal of pain to think of the past. The only thing I can remember clearly is how I came to owning this necklace. It was gold with a blue sapphire in the middle of the gold pendant. Obviously it would sell at a very high price but it's the only thing I have left of my family, so I kept it.  
A gruesome cough caused me to come out of my thoughts. A fairly old man was bent over trying to catch his breath, the people kept walking as if nothing was happening. _'Those bastards not caring for that old man!'_ I rushed over to his side.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked while rubbing small circles over his back. As he was trying to still catch his breath, I eased him over to a bench. He took some deep breaths and finally he seemed to calm down.  
"Thank you so much, miss. You saved my life. I must repay you." My eyes widened, "Oh no sir, you don't need to repay me with anything. I was just doing the right thing." I finally got a good look at his face, he had a long white beard and long white hair. He was dressed in some sort of fancy robe._ 'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'  
_  
He laughed, "I insist, I cannot leave a heroine such as yourself without a reward." I sighed, "I'm no heroine, sir. I'm merely a regular civilian, and I would like to politely decline your offer of a reward. I wouldn't feel right accepting it, I'm sorry." "I see, you're a very considerate young lady. And please, there is no need to speak that formally. You can call me Mike."

The man smiled and put his hand out, I shook it without hesitation. "My name's Cassie. Nice to meet you Mike." He smiled and looked down at my necklace. His eyes widened, "Where did you get that?" "It was my mothers." I said while putting my hand over it. "It's quite a beauty, such as yourself." He gave a wink and we both started to laugh at his attempt of a pick-up line "Would you like to come over for tea tomorrow afternoon? It would be a repayment for saving me." I thought about it and accepted the offer.

Mike opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling, "My lord!"  
We both turned and looked to see a young man, probably a few years older than I, running towards us. "My lord, you had me worried sick. Please come with me, the limo is waiting." Mike patted the mans shoulder and said, "Zain my boy, please relax. This young lady was keeping me company. She even saved my life."

The man named 'Zain' looked over at me and bowed. "Thank you Miss, for taking care of my master while I was not able to. I'm indebted to you."  
My cheeks became dusted with the color pink at his actions. _'Oh my god, this guy is hot. Look at his eyes, they're the perfect shade of green, and look at his hair!'  
_  
As I was gawking at him he gave me a awkward smile that snapped me back into reality. "Y-Your welcome."  
I mentally face-palmed, 'Why did I have to stutter.' Mike informed Zain of our plans for tea tomorrow afternoon, and Zain handed me a card with a phone number on it. "If you need anything, please let us know. Call this number tomorrow when you are ready for us to come and pick you up, miss."

With that Mike said goodbye and left along with Zain. I trudged my way back to apartment. Making sure I put the card with Mike's number on the kitchen table, I prepared myself for bed. I flopped down on my bed,_ 'God, this has been an eventful day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'_  
With that in mind I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello Readers! **

**Here I am again uploading another chapter to my story.  
****Hope you all enjoy it! This chapter's introducing one of the princes~ **

**Review please~ I love getting feed-back from readers!**

**I used a similar story-line to Be My Princess in this chapter, so maybe you guys can guess who our man of the hour is. *^_^***

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ONLY MY OC IN THIS STORY! VOLTAGE INC. HAS ALL RIGHTS TO BE MY PRINCESS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl was sniffling in the middle of a grass field, holding her knees to her chest.  
"Hey why are you crying?" asked a voice. The girl looked up to see to purple eyes staring at her. The eyes belonged to a boy.  
"N-No r-reason." She said while wiping her tears away. The older boy looked at her funny, "So, you're crying for no reason. That's ridiculous, you have to be crying for a reason."

The boys harsh words made the girl start sniffling again.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry again." The boy said now talking gentler with the girl.  
The boy sat down next to the girl, looking at her swollen face he could tell she was crying for a long time.  
"I-I got l-lost and I don't like being a-alone."  
"Well you're not alone now, I'm here aren't I?"

The girl looked at him noticing his abnormal features and smiled a little. "I-I like your hair." She said after a moment of silence.  
"Purples my favorite color, it's the color of my favorite flowers." The girls face broke into a full smile.  
The boy blushed a little, "Thanks." The girl then sat up straight and said, "I'm Cassie, what's your name?"  
The boy glanced at her and said, "Joshua."

"I like that name. It's pretty." Said the girl. The boy scoffed, "The name Joshua can't be pretty it's a boy's name."  
The girl pouted, "Then I'll call you Joshy. That's prettier." The boy then glared at the girl. "I don't like that nickname."  
"Well to bad, since we're friends now I get to call you whatever I want."  
The boys eyes widened, "We're friends?"

"Yep, unless you don't wanna be." The girl said while casting her eyes downward.  
"N-No I'll be your f-friend." Said the boy. The girl smiled, "Can we be best friends?"

*BEEP*

"Yeah, sure."

*BEEP*

"I'm so glad now I'll..."

*BEEP*

* * *

I slammed my alarm clock, shutting off the dreadful noise. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. 'Why did that dream seem so familiar?'  
I look at the time and see its eight o'clock. _'Geez, I could've slept another hour.'_  
I dragged myself out of bed and popped some bread into the toaster. As I waited for the bread to cook I twiddled the card Mike gave me yesterday between my fingers.  
_'Should I even call? What if he's a pedophile and Zain's his slave?! No, calm down. You could've seen if something was up with Mike.'_ I told myself.  
If always had a knack for telling if a person was dangerous or not. I could always see it in their eyes.

*POP*

The freshly cooked toast popped out of the toaster, signaling that it was done.  
After my breakfast I headed for the bathroom and fixed myself up for the day.  
I threw on a light-blue sundress that flowed down just above my knees and I let my long brown hair flow freely as I put on my blue flats.  
I grabbed a blue floppy hat and placed it on my head as I looked into my mirror.  
'Almost forgot my necklace!' I thought as I went and grabbed it from my jewelry box.

I decided to take a stroll before I had tea with Mike this afternoon. _'There are a lot people out today.'_ I thought as I looked over at a newsstand surrounded with people.  
"It says there is a ball at Nobel Michel!"  
"No way! I bet all the celebrities will be going!" "Maybe even the princes!"

A group of girls around my age began to squeal with the thought of the princes. They began to fangirl over the spread in the magazine about the princes as well.  
I sighed, 'Can't they talk about something other than the princes in those magazines.'  
I've never been interested in the princes, it's not like I think they're unattractive. We all know they extremely are. It's just celebrities aren't my peak of interest.  
I continued walking down the paved sidewalk until I reach a flower shop.

The scent of the flowers reach my nose and I let out a audible sigh.  
"They're truly beautiful." I whispered for only I to hear.  
"Yes, much like yourself."

I turn to look at the direction of the deep masculine voice. The voice belonged to a man with silver hair and violet eyes. He was clad in strange clothes that looked to formal to wear out in the streets of Charles.  
_'I've seen him before but where?'  
_  
"It must be my lucky day to see a beautiful flower fairy such as yourself."  
I slipped out of my trance by his compliment and my face became a shade of light pink.  
"T-Thank you."  
The man smiled, "You needn't thank me, the flowers themselves were admiring your beauty as well."  
"You can speak to flowers?"

The man reached out and stroked my cheek.  
"Oh how I wish I could converse with these flowery beings but why would I, when the most enchanting flower is right here."  
My heart fluttered in my chest. Such words have never been spoken to me before and it made a strange feeling occur in me.  
_'Stop it! Don't fall for a guy you just met!'_ I thought.

I was about to take a step away when a black limousine pulled up beside us.  
"Your highness! Please don't wander about the streets!" Said a young looking man peeking out of the window. He looked innocent yet very handsome.  
"Ah yes, I apologize Louis."  
The man then turned to address me, "It was a pleasure meeting you my flower. I hope we meet again."

He grabbed my hand and gave the back of it a light kiss. I pulled it back abruptly and held it close to my chest.  
My face turned a light pink color once again.  
The silver-haired man then climbed into the limousine and it sped off down the street.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down my beating heart.  
Once I gained control of my emotions, I had only one thought.  
_'What the hell was that?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers!  
I'm back with another chapter, this one's a little shorter than the others 'cause it's kinda a filler chapter.**

**Special thanks to Sakura for her review, I appreciate it a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEM!**  
**EXCEPT MY OC CASSIE AND THE PLOT!**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

After the situation at the flower shop I decided to return to my apartment.  
_'Why am I meeting so many people with limos these past few days? And what was with that guy at the flower shop?!'_  
I looked at the clock to see it was one-thirty. I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card Mike had given me.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice on the other side of the line.  
"H-Hi, this is Cassie. U-Um Mike told me to call this number when I needed a ride to have tea with him."  
"Tea...Oh yes! My apologies Miss Cassie for not remembering. This is Zain, I will be personally picking you up at your home. All I need is your address."  
I told Zain my address and my apartment number. He then ended the call with a 'See you soon.'

After 10 minutes a knock sounded throughout my apartment. I opened the door to see Zain standing their.  
_'God, those eyes!'_  
Zain smiled, "Hello Miss Cassie. Please follow me to the car."  
"Okay."  
We reached the car and Zain opened the door for me so I could slip into the back seat.  
"Thank-you."  
Zain bowed, "You're very welcome Miss."

My cheeks turned a slight pink when Zain bowed. _'Is he some sort of butler?'_ I thought.  
Zain went to the driver side and opened the door to let himself in. He turned on the engine and started to drive away.  
"My lord has been waiting eagerly to have tea with you. He says you are an enigma of beauty waiting to be captivated by an otherworldly being."  
"W-Wha?!" I exclaimed.  
Zain chuckled, "I was joking Miss, my lord wanted me to have a little fun with you while we were driving."  
I giggled, "That's fine." I looked out the car window and noticed that we weren't in the kingdom of Charles anymore.  
"Zain, where exactly are we heading?"  
Zain looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "We're headed to Nobel Michel."

My eyes widened, '_Mike must be some pretty rich guy to live in Nobel Michel.'_  
Only the rich and very high class people can live in Nobel Michel. The Nobel himself lives in the castle located there.  
I could see the outline of the castle slowly coming into view until the whole structure was visible.  
_'W-Why are we heading to the castle?'_ I thought surprised.  
Zain pulled up in front of the castle and exited the car. He then opened my door so I could step out.

My eyes widened, "It's amazing."  
"Yes it truly is an architectural amazement." Zain said while motioning for me to follow behind him up the long steps leading to the castle.  
_'Why would Mike be here?'_ I asked mentally.  
The steps didn't look that bad from the ground but when you're actually going up them, they're terrible.  
_'How do the celebrities walk up these?!',_ I thought.  
Finally we reached the top and I was almost out of breath. But when Zain turned to look at me I quickly covered up my deep breathing with a smile.  
He then opened the doors to the castle. The outside was amazing, but the inside was magnificent.

The interior looked like it was designed by the gods. The marble ceiling and floors hi-lighted the walls perfectly.  
A hand on my shoulder took me out of my trance.  
"Miss Cassie, tea will be served in the gardens. Please allow me to escort you there." Zain said.  
"Y-Yes of course." I said awkwardly. _'This man catches me when I'm gawking every time.'  
_  
Zain lead me through the maze of halls. '_How can anyone navigate through this castle! It's so big!'  
_We finally reached the gardens that were covered with thousands of flowers, all different types.  
In the distance I saw a table with a man sitting there. As we drew closer I realized it was Mike and a smile formed on my face.

"Ah, Cassie I see you've made it. I hope Zain wasn't to harsh on you." Mike said with a wink.  
I laughed, "No, he was a perfect gentleman."  
Zain, with a slight blush on his cheeks, pulled out my chair and allowed me to sit.  
I mouthed a thank-you and he gave me a little smile. Zain then went off the prepare the tea.  
I asked the question that was on my mind, "Do you work in the castle?"  
His smile faltered, "You could say that."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I don't understand."  
Mike sighed and then slightly smiled, "I knew you didn't recognize me and that's why I befriended you. I wanted someone to treat me like they would treat a normal person. I'm sorry." He casted his eyes away from me.  
"My full name is Nobel Michel."  
Silence filled the air until my shrill voice sounded throughout the garden.  
"You're Nobel Michel?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Here I am delivering another chapter  
This one's long 'cause I felt that the last one was really short.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, I love the feedback!**

**Thank you for all the views on this story! It makes me feel like you guys really like it and it makes me want to keep on writing!**

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. AND ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEM! EXCEPT MY OC AND THE PLOT!**

**(How many times do I have to do that ^)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After meeting an old gentleman named Mike, he graciously invited me for tea.  
His butler, Zain, drove me to Nobel Michel Castle. I was astonished that Mike held tea here. At the time, I didn't know why Mike was here until he told me when I arrived in the gardens. Mike was actually Nobel Michel. He didn't tell me because he wanted someone to treat him like a regular civilian. I understood where he was coming from with his idea of not telling me, but I feel embarrassed and humiliated at myself for the improper way I had spoken to him. Our afternoon tea was silent as could be. No one spoke for about twenty-minutes. I was so nervous to be in the presence of Nobel, l that my hand was shaking while I tried to pick up my tea.

"Cassie, I'm truly sorry I did not tell you. If you feel uncomfortable you may leave."  
"N-No, I'm not uncomfortable at all!" I coughed since my voice cracked from my loud exclaim.  
"I'm just a little nervous that's all. I mean it's not every day you get to meet Nobel Michel himself." I laughed a little and he joined in. After that we continued to converse with small talk. At the back of my mind I kept reminding myself to act like a proper lady.

Eventually we came to talk about the six kingdoms and their respective to be rulers.  
"Have you seen the princes in magazines or on the news lately?" Nobel asked.  
"No, I usually don't follow the news about the princes."  
"Hmm..." Nobel muttered. "I thought you would be a girl who swooned at the mere thought of them." Nobel's eyes had a hint of mischief in them.  
I turned my head away in a with a smirk, "I didn't know you thought if me that way. I'm hurt." I clutched my heart for dramatic effect and we both began to laugh. "Why did you ask anyway?" I said after our fit of laughter.  
"I thought I could learn the latest gossip. I don't get out much you know!" Nobel was grinning when he said this but something was off in his eyes when he said that. He looked saddened that I didn't know anything about the princes. _'Hmm, probably just my imagination.'_  
Our talking went many different directions. Ideal chit-chat, to economy problems, to last night's episode of Breaking Bad. _I 'know right! Nobel watches Breaking Bad! _I soon realized how late it was when the sun sunk below the horizon, letting the stars slowly make their way to the sky.

"My, it's very late." Nobel remarked, "I reckon it's about seven o'clock. Why don't you stay the night in one of our guest rooms? I'll have dinner prepared as well." I shook my head, "I couldn't, you graciously invited me for tea and that's enough kindness for a life time. So, I would have to decline your offer, I'm sorry." Nobel sighed, "Ah, I hoped you'd stay and grace me with your company more. But what can you do. I'll have Zain prepare a car for your departure."  
"Thank you Nobel, I appreciate everything you've done. I've had a splendid time."  
"You're welcome, my dear. Have a safe trip." Nobel waved as I entered the car and Zain began to drive away. I looked back at the castle one last time, thinking I'll never see it again in person. Little did I know, I would be seeing it very soon.

* * *

It was the very next day to be exact. Nobel had sent me an invitation last night to attend his ball he was hosting this evening.  
I couldn't decline because that is plain rude and plus who would pass up an opportunity like this! To get another chance to marvel at the structure which is the holy castle of the six kingdoms, why that is a dream come true! You're probably wondering why I'm not excited to actually _GO_ to the ball. Parties and balls, not really my thing. Socially interacting with rich people, also not really my thing.

Most of them are snobs, raised with a silver spoon their whole life who only talk about the latest thing 'daddy' has done for them. Not my cup of tea.  
Or the other possibility is they think they are higher then everyone else because of their social standings and they call non-rich people_ 'commoners'._ It makes my blood boil when they throw around that ludicrous title. That's just my experiences with the 'noble people'. Even though I never actually had a personal interaction with them, the television makes them seem despicable.

Now I may be a little excited to attend this ball, since it is my first one. Maybe a tiny bit nervous, but overall pretty excited. Until I realized this isn't some college frat party and I need a dress. Not a prom dress, but a real dress like the noble's wear.  
That's when the sweating started and the panicking kicked in. I only have two dresses in my closet, a blue sundress and my old prom dress which has punch stains on the front. _(Prom didn't go well for me.) _I decided to call Nobel saying I don't have a dress and can't attend the ball. To my shock and semi-dismay he offered to 'pamper' me before the ball. I tried to decline, really I did, but he kept insisting and soon I caved in. That's why I'm standing in front of the castle now. _'It looks even more beautiful!'_ I thought. Zain was outside waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hello, Ms. Cassie. Please follow me to one of the guest rooms, the maids will then take care of you from there." Zain said as we entered the castle.  
Zain led me to the guest room and the two maids immediately started their work. "We only have three hours to prepare you until the party starts, miss. Please bear with our quick actions." The first maid said as she started to take off my coat. "I-I can do this part myself!" I said as the second started to pull up my shirt. "Oh! My apologies miss." The second maid said while backing away and bowing. "It's a-alright. Can I use the bathroom to change into the dress?" The maids nodded and went to retrieve the dress from the closet. They brought out a long black dress that was adorned with little sparkles on the bust and flowed down to the floor. A wide smile set upon my face as I felt the fabric of the dress. _'So smooth against my skin! This silky fabric is amazing!'  
_  
I carried the dress to the bathroom and began to undress. I was afraid the dress wouldn't fit, I'm not exactly thin. I have my curves here and there. As I stepped into the gown and pulled it up my body it felt as if it were made for me. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. The dress had a slit up the side of the dress so from my knee down, my skin was shown. It was a little outgoing but the dress was perfect and that minor detail wasn't going to be a big problem. I did a walk in the dress around the bathroom to see how it moved when I walked. It flowed from my waist down and gave my plus size body a look of skinniness. I internally squealed as I looked over myself once again. _'I can't believe this is happening!'  
_  
As I emerged from the bathroom the maids jumped with giddiness as they looked over me. "Miss! You're so beautiful in that dress!" One maid said. The other chimed, "Oh no, wait till her hair and makeup's done! She'll truly shine!" They then began working on my hair. They put my waist long brown hair into an elegant bun with a few strands framing my face. They did my makeup with a natural look. They made my lips a neutral color that made my brown eyes pop. They only put mascara on my eyes and a thin line of eyeliner. They then brought over a long mirror and I gazed at someone I didn't recognize. '_Is this truly  
me?'_

The maids told me to give a little spin. As I did their already smiling face turned into two big toothy grins. "You're going to be the star of the ball!" One maid said. The other checked the time and gasped, "If she ever makes it to the ball! It's already begun!" The maid then grabbed a black masquerade mask and handed it to me. "Why do I need this?" I questioned. "It's a masquerade ball! You need to wear one." I then followed the two maids to the ballroom and they left when we reached the doors. _'I can already hear the music playing.'_ Classical music filled my ears as I silently listened from outside the room. _'Ah, get it together you can do this.'_ I gave a silent pep talk to myself as I tried to calm down by nervousness. I gathered all my courage and grabbed the two door handles. Then, opened the adjacent doors.

I stood at the edge of a sea of masked people as I entered the ballroom. I felt so out of place and my nervousness crept back into my body. Some people turned their heads towards me as I entered the ballroom and whispered to whoever was standing next to them. I realized standing directly in front of the doors drew more attention to myself than I wanted.  
I decided to hit up the food tables and get some champagne. As I walked over to the champagne table a tap on my shoulder halted my actions. I turned to look who this person was and it was a gentleman. A very handsome gentleman to be exact. I could feel the heat rush to my face just looking into his purple eyes.  
"Would you grace me with this dance miss?"

And that's the moment my heart stopped and I wished to be anywhere else but here.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI READERS!**

**I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**I've made this chapter extra long 'cause I felt bad about not updating. **  
**And a VERY special thanks to Maria, Hitomi65, and the guests who reviewed! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Also, thank you guys very much for following and favoring this story. It brings happy tears to my eyes.  
I actually really like this chapter 'cause our lovely princes are finally introduced.  
**  
**DISCLAIMER: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC.! THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL THEIRS, EXCEPT MY OC!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The gentle purple orbs that stared at me turned cold and hard as silence followed his question. 'Dance?! I don't know how to dance! Oh god, what do I do?!'He cleared his throat, "It's considered rude to not answer a question." The man stated matter of fact. My mind was pulled from its daze as I stumbled to find the answer to his question.

"I can't-I mean, dancing. Not my kind of thing." My cheeks turned a bright red out of embarrassment as I blurted the first thing that came to mind. His face, hidden by a mask, contorted into one of anger and disbelief. "It's clear you aren't someone who comes here often. Is this your first time attending a party to this extent?" He asked, or rather scoffed.  
I could only make out a head nod as his icy glare found my stare. "It's rude to stare at someone."

I quickly bowed, "I-I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive my manners I was just taken back by your question. I've never been asked to dance before and I was quite startled." I gave him one of my nicest smiles. I was going to kill this man with kindness, no one speaks to me that way.  
He's very attractive, his purple eyes and dark purple hair are very alluring. But when he opens his mouth it all goes out the window! However he seems very familiar and I don't know why.  
He looked rather surprised at my come back but composed himself quickly, "My offer still stands." He extended his hand, "Would you care to dance?" By then some people were looking over seeing if I would decline or accept. Many whispered to each other, and others glanced our way.  
I leaned in so only he could hear, "I guess my message wasn't clear, I can't dance." I whispered. He apparently didn't care and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. "What are you doing!" I whispered angrily.  
He sighed, "It wouldn't be good if you declined my offer, we've already gathered enough attention." He then placed his hand on my waist and grabbed one of my hands. I put my free hand on his shoulder. A slight rosiness formed on my cheeks as I felt his hand on my waist, _'We're really close to each other!'  
_  
He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead." I gave a slight head nod and off we went. Luckily a waltz was being played and it was easy to dance to. All I did was watch my feet as to not let them step on his. He then said, "Raise your head, it will help you dance more efficiently."  
I looked up and saw him giving a small smile to me. But it wasn't genuine, it was forced. "You know, you don't have to pretend to enjoy this. I can tell you rather be somewhere else." I stated as I got the hang of the dancing. His eyes never left mine as he just stared at me. "Are you a noble's daughter or perhaps a relative of one?" He asked. "N-No I'm fresh out of college and I live on my own in Charles." I said.

He stopped dancing just before the music ended. "I see. I was mistaken. I thought you were of noble blood, my accusations were wrong." He then forced a smile and bowed, "Please excuse me." He walked off into the crowd once again, leaving me on the dance floor with an agape mouth.  
I turned to leave the dance floor when another gentleman approached me, "Excuse me, miss, but would you care to dance?" He extended his hand just as the purple haired man did. _'They have a similar quality to them, this man and the purple haired one. I just don't know what it is.'  
_"Of course." I replied. I was a little more confident in my dancing now that I realized the whole ballroom dancing thing wasn't so hard. We twirled across the dance floor as he gazed into my brown orbs as I did to his blue.

We never talked during this dance, we didn't have to. We both knew we were enjoying ourselves based on the smiles on our faces. His blonde bangs fluttered as we dance across the floor, high-lighting his handsome features. _'My lucky day, meeting two handsome guys. At least this one's nice.' _The dance ended as soon as it began. I curtsied and he bowed. He then gave the back of my hand a kiss. _'Just like the guy at the flower shop! And now that I realize it, they're kind of wearing the same type of formal wear.'_ The gentleman then walked off the dance floor and we went our separate ways.

Finally deciding I should get some champagne, I walked to the table. Luckily, no one came to interrupt me as I sipped lightly on the beverage. Drinking alcohol has never been one of my strong suits. Having one glass of wine usually makes me tipsy and having just a sip of vodka makes me drunk. Weird, I know.  
The lights dimmed and all attention was drawn to the balcony at the front of the ballroom. Nobel Michel appeared and the room filled with applause. He raised his hand and a hush fell over the crowd, "Thank you all for attending this masquerade ball. I hope everything is to your liking and you enjoy yourselves tonight." Nobel smiled, "Now, let me introduce the main event." The room filled up with whispered as Nobel said this. "The six princes!" The clapping in the room was deafening as the young ladies tried to control their squealing and giddiness.

Nobel motioned towards the stairs.  
"First, Prince Edward of Charles!"  
_'That's the man at the flower shop!'  
_"Prince Keith of Liberty!"  
"Prince Roberto of Altaria!"  
"Prince Wilfred of Philip!"  
_'He's the one I danced with!'  
_"Prince Joshua of DresVan!"  
_'Oh my god, he's the douche from before! I was planning on killing him with kindness!'_  
"And finally, Prince Glenn of Oriens!"

The six princes lined up in a row at the bottom of the stairs. "The six kingdoms and I graciously thank you for attending this party. Enjoy the rest of the night!" Nobel ended his speech with a smile and walked back into the room behind the balcony. My heart pumped furiously against my chest, _'I danced with two princes and had one flirt with me on the street. How is the possible?!'_ The princes were swarmed with young women all asking for a chance to dance with one of them.  
_'Gross.'_ I thought as I turned to leave.

Just seeing them being swarmed with women made me realize this isn't the world I belong in. I belong in the world where I can wear my sweatpants, sweatshirt and watch Netflix all day. I sighed in contentment, _'That's definitely the world I belong in.'_ I walked down the halls aimlessly until I realized I'm never going to find an exit this way. Even better, I realized I have no idea where I am. _'God dammit, why do these things happen to me?!'_ I kicked the wall out of frustration which caused the heel to come off on my shoe. _'Are you freaking serious?! How does this even happen?!'  
_  
I grumbled, trying not to let myself curse out loud. I may be able to curse in my head, but never have I cursed out loud and I want it to stay that way. I toke off my shoes and held then in my hand as I picked a hallway to go down and see if I can find anyone to direct me to the exit. I hear a voice in the distance and I immediately go towards it. As I get closer I realize it's someone grumbling, "Stupid Zain, making me clean this whole damn hallway. How does he think I can clean this by myself?! We have maids for a reason!" As I rounded the corner I saw a guy with red hair dressed in a butler suit. He looked a little younger than me but maybe he's the same age. "E-Excuse me?" I ask timidly. He looked up and his crimson eyes meet mine. "Hey you aren't supposed to be here y'know!" He practically yelled.  
"Y-Yes I know. I was trying to find my way out but I got lost. Do you know where the exit is?"

His eyes lit up, "If I escort you to the exit, that means I don't have to clean this hallway!" He ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "C'mon I'll get you to the exit." He said while almost dragging me behind him. It seemed as if we were walking in circles. _'I think I've seen that painting five times already.' _The man kept walking until he stopped in the middle of a hallway. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.  
He looked at me as if I had four heads. "Of course! You think I work in this castle or not?"  
_'Right now, not.'  
_  
His face showed confusion and I heard him mumbling, "I thought this would lead that way..." I internally face palmed. "We're lost aren't we?" He looked at me and then slumped against the wall to the ground. "Yep, sorry. I thought I knew the way. Guess this castles to big!" He tried to laugh it off as nothing but my patience was running thin. And his carefree attitude isn't helping the situation.  
_'Someone, give me strength to not strangle this boy to death.' _As we sat in the dim-lit hallway I let my eyes wonder. Paintings outlined the walls, many vases and  
sculptures did too. "Hey." The man said. "Yes?" I questioned. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes, "Since we're gonna be stuck in this hallway for a while we might as well introduce each other. The name's Theo!" The man exclaimed while pointing to himself. "I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you Theo." I said. The man then smiled and turned back to staring a hole in the wall.

After what seemed like ages, we both jumped at the sound of a voice only a few meters away. "What on earth are you two doing?!" A man in his mid-twenties with blue hair and piercing blue eyes stared down at us with a scowl. Under Theo's breath he mumbled, "Shit, it's Claude."  
"What was that Theo? I didn't quite hear you." The man let the words slide off his tongue in a manner that brought chills down my spine. As I got a closer look at him, this man also wore a suit similar to Theo's.  
I stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. I asked Theo to escort me to the exit since I lost my way but then we both got lost." My hands were shaking from the nervousness running through me. _'This man...is one of the scariest people...I've ever met.'_

"Miss, please raise your head. Even if this _is_ partially your fault, the one to blame is Theo. He was the one to escort you out of the castle and he failed to do so. As a butler you should feel ashamed." The last part of his speech was addressed to Theo. Theo held his head in shame as the words hit him hard. "Zain will be most displeased with this. Anyway Miss, please allow me to escort you. You were the exact person I was looking for. His highness, Prince Wilfred, as asked to speak with you. Please follow me."

The man began to walk and I followed in a daze. _'Did he just say what I think he said?! Prince Wilfred wants to speak with me!'_ I thought flabbergasted.  
Finally we reached the hallway adjacent to the ballroom and waiting there was his highness, Prince Wilfred. There was also someone else, to be more specific it was Prince Douche. _'Oh no, why is he here!' _The two princes turned towards me. Prince Wilfred smiled and Prince Joshua just had a bored expression.

"Ah, Claude managed to find you. I was worried you left already." Prince Wilfred's voice was like lace. So smooth the way he spoke, it was exactly prince-like.  
"A-Actually I was just leaving, your highness." I stuttered unable to calm my nerves. "Oh, is that so. Well, I'll make this conversation short then. I had a lovely time dancing with you tonight and I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to a ball in Phillip next week?" Prince Wilfred asked. I just stared at him while replaying the words he just said in my mind. '_T-The prince of Phillip just asked me to go to a b-ball with h-him. W-what do I do?! Think brain, Think!'  
_  
"I'm sorry but I must decline, your highness. Next week I'm flying to DresVan to visit my family." At this time Prince Joshua showed some sort of interest when he heard his country mentioned. "You're from DresVan?" He asked.  
"Yes I was raised there." I retorted. I then slapped a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry I forgot my manners." A blush formed on my cheeks out of embarrassment.  
Prince Joshua then spoke, "Hmph, you should never forget your manners. Especially when you're addressing someone of a higher status than yourself." His words cut through me like a knife. My anger grew more and more as his face never changed expressions. Just the bored, spoiled look saying, _"I'm clearly better than all of you." _I then turned and took my leave. I would not let that pompous ass bother me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are leaving so rudely?!" He angrily yelled. I smirked knowing my plan has worked perfectly and continued my trek towards the exit.  
I knew how to leave the palace because Claude showed me when we were heading to Prince Wilfred. I sighed, _'I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that?'_ I thought as I reached the final step of the mountain of the stairs. I stopped walking when I realized I have no ride home, no cellphone, and I'm in a black dress that's certainly not suitable for the outside weather.

"Why did I let my anger get the best of me?" I muttered to myself. I stood freezing my ass off for a while, standing awkwardly in front of the castle. A car then pulled up in front of me and the passenger window rolled down.  
"Don't you look rather cold, m'dear. Why don't you come with me and we can have a nice chat." A voice said from inside the car.  
My eyes widened a I recognized an all too familiar voice.  
"M-Mother Teresa..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI READERS!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for like, what, three weeks?! I seriously need to update faster. I'm a terrible author, I understand if you hate me now!**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews hitomi5 and Guest! To answer the question, "Is there going to be a love triangle between Joshua and Wilfred?" At the moment I really can't say. I have a few ideas of how this stories is going to play out in the future and a love triangle may happen, but maybe not with Wilfred. 'Cause Wilfred's usually the one to have a love triangle with Joshua and I want to something different. Ah, I don't wanna tell you guys anymore 'cause I want it to be a surprise. Okay end of rant.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BE MY PRINCESS! IT BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OC AND PLOT.**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Currently I'm being escorted back to my apartment by a woman of the name Mother Teresa. Mother Teresa is very religious woman and is one of the finest Catholic Nuns in her church located in DresVan. She is basically who raised me. When I was a child she found me unconscious at her orphanage's steps and took me in. Since Mother Teresa couldn't have children of her own, she raised me like her child and treated me with the utmost care. Although she was caring, she was just as strict as any nun should be. She wouldn't settle for anything but perfect and often made me clean for hours on end. Her love was tough love but I wouldn't have it any other way. That's the childhood I only knew of. I couldn't remember anything before the incident of being left unconscious on her doorstep at the age of 8.

As we continued down the road her delicate frame, in her nun attire, was very intimidating as she gazed at me with her small blue orbs from across the seats.  
"What in heaven's name are you doing in front of Nobel Michel?" She said after a while of silence.  
"I could say the same to you." I retorted. "Cassandra." She said sternly. I turned my eyes from her face to outside the window.  
"If you must know," she said with a exasperated sigh, "I was attending a meeting for renovating an old church in DresVan at the meeting hall in the castle. The meeting ran a tad bit late and I was just leaving now." She cleared her throat, "What about you m'dear? You seem far to dressed up to go out for a stroll."  
"It's a long story." I let out tired sigh.  
"We have time, we are headed to DresVan." My eyes widened, "Now?! But my bags aren't even packed!" I exclaimed.  
"Please lower your voice; it's causing me a headache." Mother retorted. "Your bags are already packed. I order some of the nuns to pack them for you." Good grief, now some of the nuns have seen my undergarments, and who knows what they packed me to wear!  
"Now, explain." She ordered.

I explained everything that has happened from my first meeting with Nobel Michel, to the encounter with Prince Edward and the dances with Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua. Mother gasped, "You danced with our crowned prince?"  
I scoffed, "Hardly. He was being a typical stuck up noble the whole time."  
Mother gently kicked my leg with her foot. "Don't speak of our to be ruler like that. I've heard he has the tendency to be a bit cold and standoffish." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah just a little cold." I said sarcastically. Mother just shook her head and chuckled. She then abruptly stopped and looked at me, "You didn't explain how you ended up outside." I  
blushed and started twiddling my thumbs in my lap. "W-Well I may have turned and walked away rudely when Prince Joshua's arrogant air was too much for me." My voice got quieter and quieter with each word.

Mother just stared at me with her aging blue eyes. After a while she sighed and put her hand on her temples and began to make a circle pattern. "With all of your immature antics my head will surely explode."  
I let out the breath I was holding. "Ah, don't think you're off the hook m'dear. You are lucky the prince didn't try and find you. You would've been in deep trouble for making such a scene, especially in front of two princes!" I hung my head, she was right of course. I was lucky, _'Yeah, lucky enough to get my ass away from Prince Douche.'_  
Mother then noticed the smirk on my face and shook her head. "I leave you alone for three years and here you are causing a ruckus in one of the holiest places. God shall forgive you my dear." Soon the scenery outside turned from Nobel Michel's fields to DresVan's cobblestone streets. Even though it's almost curfew, many people are still out enjoying the spring air. "I forgot how beautiful it is."  
Mother looked out the window also, "Ah yes, DresVan is a very beautiful sight." As we drove further into the country, uneasiness crept into my stomach. '_I haven't been here for three years. What if everything has changed?'  
_Mother must've noticed my change in mood and put a comforting hand on my knee. "Don't worry dear; everyone is very excited to see you again. All the children missed you very much." Mother's words put some calm into my mind, but what still worried me was their reaction to me being jobless and being shot down by Jean Pierre. _'They're all going to freak. Maybe even kick me out.'_ All the worst possible scenarios played out in my mind as we continued to drive onward to the orphanage.

As darkness covered the sky, the lights of a building amongst the fields shone brightly. The orphanage was a two story building made of brick. It was attached to a chapel that was made of white painted wood. The building is very old and some parts of it need to be renovated but the nuns don't have the money to do so. The driveway was also very long leading up to the orphanage and a lot of the pavement was breaking down. As the car slowed to a stop I could see some of the children start to gather at the windows and door.  
"Miss Cassie! We're so glad to have you here again." Said a nun in her mid-thirties. Her name was Samantha and she was very beautiful. Any man would want her, if only she wasn't a nun. Soon all the children came out of the house and started to talk all at once.  
"Miss Cassie, how was it in Charles?"  
"Did you try any good restaurants?"  
"How was college, Miss Cassie?"  
"Did you get a boyfriend?"  
Soon all the little girls and boys giggled and started chanting, "Cassie has a boyfriend! Cassie has boyfriend!"  
I blushed and stammered, "N...No I do not!"

A boy then spoke up from the crowd of children, "Hey stop and let her explain!" The little boys exclaim made the chanting stop.  
"Miss Cassie why don't you come inside then tell us about your adventure." A veteran nun said. We then all shuffled into the orphanage and sat around the fire. The orphanage is one the oldest in DresVan and not a lot of children come and live here anymore. There's about a classroom full of kids here and the ages range from 4 to 14. I took the littlest child into my lap and sunk into the couch.  
"Let's start from the beginning. College went well, being an art major was very exciting and my art skills improved a lot. I also minored in music and fashion. I can play the piano, drums, and guitar. I graduated in the top ten and my professors were all very proud of my work ethics." I took a pause and inhaled sharply, "After I graduated I pursued into the fashion industry. I started making clothes and designs from a workshop I rented. At the time I thought I was _the_ Picasso of fashion, only to have my dream crushed by Jean Pierre. I sent them my portfolio but they declined, saying my designs were not up to par and could have more style in them."  
The children's faces were of sadness and anger. "Why would they do that?!" One boy yelled.  
"H-Hey, let me explain." I said. "It wasn't the end of everything though. I may not have a job but I have an apartment in Charles." I sighed happily, "It's so beautiful. The streets are lined with trees and the stores all have pretty flowers outside of them. You all would love it very much."  
A girl then called out, "Why are you dressed like a princess?" My eyes widened,_ 'How could I forget that I'm in this garb?!'_ Mother then walked in from the kitchen adjacent to the living room. "I believe it's time for sleep my children. Cassie will tell you more tomorrow. You all need your rest, now come along." Mother winked at me and walked upstairs. The little girl on my lap jumped off and the children went to their rooms upstairs but the nuns stayed.  
"Tell us Miss Cassie, were you at a party?"  
"Was it a fancy party? Your dress looks too fancy for a simple get together."  
"Did you court any men at the party?"

They all began to giggle like school-girls. "No, I didn't court any men! I was merely at the party since a very important person invited me there." I defended while blushing. Samantha came to my rescue by saying how I would explain in the morning. They all said their goodnight's heading to their rooms to prepare for their slumber, leaving me alone by the fireplace. I sighed knowing how I would have to tell them about tonight. The heat from the fire warmed my body that was still in the black dress. _'Shit! I forgot to return the dress!'_ I realized. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Mother.  
"You should rest m'dear, you've had an eventful day." I nodded slowly as drowsiness crept into my body.

As I climbed the stairs, memories of my childhood at this orphanage popped into my head. _'How long has it been since I've walked up this stairs?'_ I thought as I reached my old room which hasn't been used in 3 years. Yes the nuns have cleaned it, but it still had the same bed sheets and things placed throughout the room. My old jewelry box and trinkets still lay on my dresser. I smiled remembering how many times I would knock those things over. I opened my suitcase that was on my bed and pulled out a big t-shirt and shorts. I stripped myself of my attire and put on the clothes. I then went to the bathroom in my room to wash the make-up away and undo my hair. As I scrubbed the art of the maids off my face and looked in the mirror, my old plain self came into view. '_Wow, after scrubbing off all that make-up off I look totally different. I look like my normal self, not a princess. Guess the dream had to end sometime.'_

After that I climbed into bed and grabbed my phone. On the screen it gave me a notification that I had a missed call from Zain. _'Why would Zain call?'_  
I decided it was too late to call back and went to put my phone down when it started ringing. I looked at the number not recognizing who it is. I answered, "Hello?" The voice was deep and unfamiliar, "Hello, I'm terribly sorry to call this late. I'm Prince Joshua's butler, Jan. His highness wanted to invite you to the castle in DresVan. We can have a car arranged for you." My mind went blank as I listened to Jan's words. _'W-Why does Prince Joshua want to see me? Wait, how the hell did he get my number?!'_  
"U-Uh...How did you get my number?" My voice was shaky as I replied. "I'm sorry, my calling must've been a startle. Zain had given it to me; Prince Joshua didn't know how to contact you. He saw you talking with Zain at one point and thought he would have your number. And right he was."  
_'I don't remember seeing Prince Joshua anywhere when talking to Zain.'_

It was silence for a while since I was thinking about what Jan had said. His voice then came through the line once again, "Miss? Are you still there?" My eyes widened, "S-Sorry, I was just thinking about Prince Joshua's request. When would I have to visit?" Jan's voice sounded happier than before, "As soon as possible. His highness is very eager to speak with you." My stomach twisted into a knot. Prince Joshua is probably furious at how I acted and wants to reprimand me. I replied to Jan, "Well I'm in DresVan right now. Is it possible to send a car tomorrow morning? It's quite late." Jan sighed with relief, "Yes that would benefit us very much. If you don't mind me asking, I thought you lived in Charles?" "Yes I do, but I'm visiting family right now." Jan's flustered voice filled my ears, "I'm sorry! I was terribly rude asking you to visit when you are currently visiting your loved ones. Shall I schedule another date then?"  
"N-No! It's fine. I should visit Prince Joshua and apologize for my rude actions tonight."  
Jan's voice was one of confusion, "Prince Joshua didn't say anything about you being rude, Miss. He said he wishes to speak with you on the matters of old acquaintances." I muttered, "Old acquaintances..." "Yes, does that make any sense to you, miss?" I replied, "N-No, it doesn't." Jan then said his farewells and that a car will be picking me up tomorrow morning. I finally put down my phone and prepared for sleep. As my mind began to go dark I had one thought,  
_'What does Prince Joshua mean by 'old acquaintances'_

* * *

In a window, still lit in the dead of night, a man worked hard and vigorously. He dropped his pen and rubbed his eyes. His eyes, tired and worn, looked out at the black sky graced with stars. "Another sleepless night..." He muttered to himself. He then turned back to his paperwork and began to stack them orderly for when he will work on them again. His phone in his breast pocket vibrated. A text, "The lady you requested to visit will be arriving in the morning. She didn't understand your message, your Highness. -Jan" The man sighed and whispered, "It seems she has forgotten." He then gazed out the window once again, "Cassie...I've finally found you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am Readers!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update and I know I'm a terrible author and updater! Goemen~  
****Thank you all so much for the reviews! To _Hitomi65 _and the guests that reviewed a virtual hug for all of you!  
****You are the people that keep my going. I know a lot of you don't read the authors note at the beginning but to those that do, you're amazing!  
****Okay time to move on.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BE MY PRINCESS ANYWAY. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO VOLTAGE INC. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND PLOT.**

**(How many more times do I need to do that, do I even need that anymore^?)**

**STORYTIME**

* * *

Swirls of colors filled my vision and the sound of faint music entered my ears. As the sight cleared, I realized the colors were the bells of dresses and the music was an orchestra playing in the corner of a ballroom.  
"Why am I in here?" I spoke aloud. No one turned to look at me, it was if I wasn't even there. I looked around and noticed the scene before me was familiar. It was exactly like the ball I went to tonight. "Hello?" I questioned and was about to take a step towards the masked beings, when a hand on my waist stopped me. My body halted its actions and I turned to look at this mysterious person. Purple, that's the blur of color that flooded my eyes. As my orbs adjusted to the new scene, I realized the purple blur was actually a man. The man was Prince Joshua. His face, that usually was contorted into a bored expression, held one of pure happiness.  
"Cassie, you have the most beautiful hair." He whispered lovingly as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "T-Thank y-you" I stammered. My voice sounded airy and light, a big contrast to my normal voice. As I stared into his purple irises, a blush as red as a blossoming rose formed on my cheeks. His eyes were slowly getting closer and soon his face was only a few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face and soon he whispered my name while moving in for a kiss, "Cassie..."

* * *

***Slam***

My eyes snapped open as my body came in contact with a hard surface. "Oof..." I sat up and rubbed my now aching head. "How did I?...Oh, I fell out of bed..." I sat on the floor for a while groggily thinking about the day ahead until a certain prince came to mind. My face turned pink as I remembered my dream, '_Why would I ever dream out him?! It's like I can still feel his breath on me, and why am I getting so flustered?!'_ I shook my head to clear my thought but the image of his smiling face kept appearing in my mind.  
"Gah! Enough of this!" I sprinted to my bathroom and quickly stripped my clothes. Turning on the shower head and jumping into the freezing cold shower, my body felt like an icicle. _'This should clear my head.'_ I couldn't stand the cold sensation anymore so I stepped out and turned the water off. Standing in only a towel, my mind felt clearer. I looked into the bathroom mirror and still saw a faint blush on my cheeks. I shook my head, _'It's just that time of month when my hormones are whack.' _Looking through my suitcase I pulled out a pair of black leggings and a white long silk t-shirt. I then took out my black combat shoes and began to get dressed. After dressing myself, I began to do my hair. I decided to let my long brown hair have a natural look to it. I also did my makeup with a natural look. I looked into my long mirror and gave an encouraging thumbs-up to myself, and then I walked out.

I was greeted with the delicious smell of breakfast as I descended the stairs. A chorus of "Miss Cassie, good morning!" sounded throughout the dining room. I returned their greeting with a small smile, not ready for actual conversations since it was still early in the morning.  
As I sat down in the chair at the end of the table my breakfast was served immediately. This was odd since the nuns usually don't have breakfast ready until everyone was present.  
As I looked up I met a pair of bright blue eyes. My eyes widened, "Excuse me, Miss Cassie." The man then turned away and walked back into the kitchen. His sandy brown hair and his beige suit kept going in and out of the kitchen multiple times, delivering everyone their meals. I didn't touch my breakfast since I was too shocked. This strange man, who I can easily say is very handsome, was delivering our food and knows my name. _'What the actual hell is going on?'_

The children seemed to feel at ease around him, as I looked at their faces each had a smile. If the children seemed so lax around him then I should too, right? I then decided to pick my fork up and try this food. I entered a forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth and a vibrant flavor filled my cavern._ 'This...is delicious!'_ I was about to pick up another forkful when I looked up casually to meet yet another unfamiliar gaze.  
Purple. The color of his orbs that were staring into mine with a bored expression, then casting his eyes downwards he began reading the newspaper. My fork made a clanging sound against the table as I stood up surprised. "Wha-Wha?!" All eyes snapped to me as I gaped at the person sitting at the other end of the table.

"What? Never seen a person read the newspaper before?" He said with a mocking tone but still held the same bored expression. "What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. He sighed, "Again, you should realize who you are speaking to." I sat down in frustration and sighed, _'I know damn well who I'm talking to, Prince Joshua!'_ I thought exasperated. Yes, that is who is sitting at the end of the table. Prince Douche.

He folded up the newspaper and crossed his arms. "We told you we were coming to pick you up in the morning." I balled up my fists, "You didn't tell me what time!" The man in the beige suit came rushing into the dining room. "Is everything alright? I heard a commotion."  
Prince Joshua sighed, "No, Jan. It's just this woman here isn't perceptive at all." _'Woman?! That sexist pig!'_ I thought angrily.  
"It's early in the morning, how perceptive can a person be?!" I defended. Prince Joshua looked a little annoyed, "Hmph, perceptive enough to notice someone sitting at the end of a table." He is right; I should've noticed him when I walked in. In my half asleep mind I didn't see him at all. "I'm sorry." I said quietly while looking down at my lap. "Mm." He acknowledged my apology with a small hum, and then went back to reading.

The man, whom is Jan, then interrupted the silence, "Miss Cassie, we will be leaving shortly after breakfast to departure for the castle." I nodded my head at his statement and continued to eat my meal. A realized something was missing in the dining room. The nuns. I turned towards Caleb, a 9 year old boy, and asked him, "Where are the nuns?" He didn't look up and only replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Caleb was always a shy kid and he never really opened up to anyone, except Samantha. The two were inseparable; their relationship was much like Mother and I's. I was about to pick up my plate and bring it to the kitchen when a pair of hands stopped my actions. "Please, allow me." Jan said while taking my plate away from me.

I noticed Prince Joshua's plate had also been cleared off. I stood up and was about to walk out the room when a voice stopped me, "We will be leaving shortly, so bring whatever you need. We won't be able to come back here if you forget something." I nodded my head but I was confused. _'What does Prince Joshua mean by "We won't be able to come back" it's not like I'm staying forever.'_  
I walked into the living room and noticed the nuns sitting quietly, some prayed and some read through the sacred book. Mother looked upset, "What's wrong Mother?" She looked at me and spoke and the words kept repeating in my head, "You've been chosen by Prince Joshua to be his personal maid." My mind raced with thoughts and most of them were very angry, _'What?! If he thinks he can walk in here and take me away, his princely ass has another thing coming!'  
_  
Mother must've noticed my anger and put a hand on my shoulder, "This is an honor to be serving our prince. It's an honor to even have his presence in our humble home." She paused, her face tried to hold a smile but her facade was cracking, "I-It's for the best." She wrapped her small arms around my waist and squeezed me until it hurt. "I love you, Cassandra. Your bags are all packed, the nuns moved your suitcase to the car. Good luck, I know you will do well." I almost let my eyes water seeing Mother like this. She normally doesn't get upset easily. Thinking that, my anger seized.  
A throat being cleared caught our attention, "We're leaving, say good bye to your mommy." Prince Joshua's face finally showed some emotion and smirked. I had it. I walked straight up to him and poked his chest, "Listen buddy, I don't care who you are but you never _ever _talk to me like that. Especially in front of Mother Teresa. Understand, Princess." My voice held an even, icy tone throughout my outburst and I could see the shock in Prince Joshua's face, even if it was only a second. I then took a step back and turned to smile at Mother, "I love you too, and I wish you well." I turned back around and faced Prince Joshua again, "I will work as your maid but I have one question. Why?" Prince Joshua raised an eyebrow and cleared is throat, "You just seemed like a commoner who could work well. So, I decided to hire you." Prince Joshua had gained a little of his confidence back after my little rant and was able to answer my question. I sighed, _'This commoner crap, again.'  
_  
"I guess that's acceptable." I answered. He responded with a nod and walked out the door to accompany Jan to the car. The children all came to say goodbye and the nuns did as well. I walked out the door and I realized we would be driving in a limo when Jan drove up to my standing form. Prince Joshua stepped out the limo and opened the other door for me, "So you really can be a gentleman at times." He scoffed, "DresVan Law 338, Section #5: All men of noble birth must be educated in proper manner and educate." I stared blankly at him for a good minute. _'I get it; he's a "by the book" type of person. Man, do I feel bad for whoever marries this dork.'_ I then shook my head and entered the limo.  
Once we were situated in the car, Jan started to drive away. I looked out the back window watching the orphanage slowly slip away from my view. As I thought back to this morning and all these events, I can't believe how accepting of this I am. I mean, Prince Joshua just kind of ripped me away from my family without an explanation. But surprisingly I feel at ease. Like this was supposed to happen all along. I stole a glance at Prince Joshua and saw how peaceful he looks watching the scenery pass by the window. He looks a lot more handsome like this, when he relaxes and becomes himself rather than a prince. It's moments like these where I realize princes are people too.  
Prince Joshua seemed to have caught my stare and gave me small smile. That small smile made my heart leap. _'Pssh, don't be ridiculous. Why would that make my heart jump?'_  
But it did, because he just showed me a side of him I haven't seen before and I began thinking about how maybe he could be different.  
I didn't realize it then,

but I would be thinking about that smile a lot more.


End file.
